Ouran music theater
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Tamaki:Welcome to the Ouran music theater! Here we will dance/act to any song of your choice. Rating may change over time. PM me for any questions not awnsered in the story.
1. Chapter 1

All readers: *sitting in chairs as the host club steps onto the stage*

Tamaki:welcome everyone to the presentation of the Ouran music theater! Here in the music theater we the house club will do an act/dance routean to your favorite songs. Any song of your choice.

Hunny:And mabye, just mabye you'll get to dance/act with us!

Kyoya:But of corse its not without a price.

Haruhi:Why am i not surprised?

Tamaki:No matter what we will act to the song you request.

(so long as ive heard of it.)

Kyoya:However to get to dance or act with us you must do one simple task. First review at least 2 of Dtksgirl's storys.

Hikarou:When youve done that then give us a PM of the song you want..

Karou:..And the host club member you want to dance or act with!

Haruhi:but there is a special bounus.

Hunny:Review all of her storys..

All:Then you get to dance/act with all of us!

Hikarou:Oh and if you want to dance with one of the twins..

Karou:You can eaither dance with one of us..

Both:Or both of us!

Tamaki:And if you wanna do a dance with more then one person then just ask! But only two people at most.

Kyoya:but even if you dont review you can send a song and couple request and we'll do it. We just cant use the OC.

Tamaki:I think that clears everything up

Mori:*Whispers in his ear*

Tamaki:Oh thats right! In one or two storys we may use Dawn. And we are also going to do songs of our own choice.

Hunny:Plus if you dont like the one we give you then tell us and we can fix it. But just dont be mean about it.

Mori:and one more thing.

Kyoya:Dtksgirl is starting school on monday so she wont be able to post as fast as she used to. And she has trouble accsesing her compter at home and cant use her mothers ipad as often as before but she'll try her best.

Dtksgirl:yea plus writing on the dsi with the letter limit is a pain in my-

Tamaki:Well thats all the time we have for now! We will see all of you beutiys later. And hopfully some of you on the dance floor 


	2. Take me the way I am

If you are falling, then I will catch you

Tamaki wrapped a blindfold over his eyes and gulped. Haruhi outstretched her arms a caught him as he fell back.

You need a light, ill find a match

Tamaki sat sadly in the emo cornor. Haruhi rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

Cause I, love the way you say to me good morning

Tamaki leaned over and kissed Haruhis head as she lie on the futon to wake her up.

and you take me the way i am

Tamaki kissed Haruhi gently and whispered, "i love you."

If you are chilly, here take my sweater

Haruhi walked up to Tamaki as he sat on the steps freezing and drapped her sweater over him and gently kissed his cold lips.

Your head is aching, ill make it better

Tamaki lie sprawled on the couch rubbing his temples. Haruhi went to him and gently started rubbing for him. Tamaki sighed with plesure.

Cause i love when you call me baby

"Hey baby." Tamaki purred as he snaked his arms around Haruhis waist. He nibbled her neck and she giggled.

And you take me the way i am

"Your absolutly perfect to me." Tamaki breathed as he nibbled her earlobe.

Ill buy you rogan when you start loosing all your hair

Tamaki sighed as he noticed a slight thinning spot in his hair. He was getting old. Haruhi chuckled at his worry and helped him apply rogan.

Sew on patches for all you tear

Haruhi walked to Tamakis hospital bed and smiled at him. She felt his scar on his abdomen and then lifted her shirt to show that she had the same one.

And i love you more then I could ever promise

Tamaki slipped the ring onto Haruhis finger as tears filled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried with joy

And you take me the way i am

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki as Hikarou helped with her dress

And you take me the way i am

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi as Karou helped with his tux

And you take me the way i am

Kyoya made them man and wife Tamaki pulled back her viel and kissed his bride 


	3. Hello

School playground bells ring, again

"Dawn it's time to go!" 7 year old Kyoya called. 5 year old Dawn looked up from the sandcastle she was making in the sand box. "K!" she giggled as she skipped him to her older brother.

Rain clouds come out to play again.

As the siblings walked home it began to rain. "Kyo-chan look! It's raining!" Dawn said as she pointed at the sky. Kyoya nodded and smiled. "Yea."

Has no one told you she's not breathing.

Kyoya snapped out of his flashbacks when he heard the dreaded flatline of Dawns heart monitor. "Dawn!" he cried out as he shook her.

Hello, I'm your mind

Giving you someone to talk to.

Hello.

Kyoya shook his sisters hand, desperately trying to wake her up. Just then something that looked like Dawns soul slowly walked over to Dawn and closed her eyes. "Who are you?" Kyoya asked. "Kyoya...I'm your mind. You need to accept the fact that she is dead." Kyoya balled up his fists. "No, no she is not dead!"

If I smile and don't believe

Then I know I'll wake from this dream

The next morning Kyoya got out of bed and stared in the mirror. "_she's not dead. I don't care what they_ say." he thought to himself. He sighed and forced a smile on is face. If he just smiled and didn't believe then Dawn would come back. He just knew it.

Dont try to fix me I'm not broken

"Hey Kyoya." Tamaki said with a sad smile as Kyoya walked into school that day. Kyoya smiled happily at him. "Hello Tamaki. Why the long face?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Well, dawn died yesterday remember?" Kyoya smiled at him. "No she didn't. It's all just a dream." then he walked off without a care in the world.

Hello, I'm the lie

Living for you so you can hide

Hello

Kyoya walked to dawns room after school that day and stared. Her futon lie neatly on the wooden floor. Her white desk sat in front of the window, her laptop on top of it just ready to be typed on. Her drawers were next to the desk. An array of stuffed toys where in the corner. Her favorite dangos from the anime _clannad_ sat on the very top nicely stacked up.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello

Im still here

All that's left of yesterday

Hello

Kyoya wandered around his sisters room and then opened the door that led to her bathroom. His eyes went wide when he saw what was on the floor. Puddles of blood lie on the floor along with a bloody knife. Yoshio hadn't bothered to clean it up. Kyoya stared at it for a moment before he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. This was no dream. Dawn was dead. She wasn't coming back.

He buried his face in one of the Dangos he had with him and cried his heart out. "rest in peace dawn. I love you so much."


End file.
